An electrically-variable vehicle transmission typically includes a motor/generator module having a rotor and stator. In previous designs the rotor and stator are supported by a support system referred to as a “can” design. The “can” design supports the stator and maintains an internal area for the rotor to rotate around the transmission center axis while supported by a rotor support structure. The “can” design surrounds or encloses the stator, rotor, and rotor support structure on all sides and, thus, may limit the range of other mechanisms or components that can reside in the space within the “can” by restricting the available space for packaging between the motor/generator module and the center axis of the transmission system.